EL ELEGUIDO
by Rohakenay
Summary: Naruto se esforzara por ser el mejor aventurero y demostrara que la familia Hestia es la mejor MAL SUMARY HAHAH
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, tardes noches hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo, es un crossover de Naruto con … espero que les guste y si tienen una idea la cual pueda mejorar la historio o si tienen alguna pregunta o vieron algún error hagan me lo saber.

A decir verdad, creo que con las primeras líneas descubrirán de que va la historia haha

Hace mucho tiempo nosotros los dioses llegamos al mundo de nuestros hijos, en busca de emociones fuertes y entonces tomamos la decisión que nosotros los dioses viviríamos junto a nuestros hijos en el mudo terrenal por siempre, así que decidimos sellar nuestro poder para poder divino para disfrutar la vida con todo y sus dificultades y los inconvenientes que conlleva

Nosotros los dioses solo podemos ofrecerles una cosa y esa es nuestra bendición, en otras palabras el poder para enfrentar a los monstruos, los que reciban este poder se volverán nuestros sirvientes, nuestro familia

En otras palabras, tu eres mi sirviente, eres el único miembro de la familia Hestia

Se podía ver un chico de pelo rubio corriendo por lo que parecía ser el laberinto de una mazmorra y era perseguido por lo que parecía ser un minotauro

-´´Maldición aun no se como se usa una espada, soy pésimo con ella, ya se que fue un regalo de Hestia-chan, pero… ´´-

El chico corrió sin detenerse hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida

-´´al diablo lo are con mis puños´´-

Una ves que el chico rubio volteo, pudo ver lo que parecía ser una bestia que parecía ser mitad toro mitad humano

-Genial, tengo que pelear contra una vaca con esteroides- dijo el chico en pose de pelea

El minotauro se acercaba cada vez más a el chico, una ves que estuvo frente a él, el chico esquivo el golpe del minotauro para luego devolverle el golpe en el estomago el cual hico que el minotauro retrocediera un poco

Entonces fue ahí donde por la espalda de la bestia una chica de pelo rubio comenzó a atacarlo por la espalda incontables veces provocando que el minotauro perdiera mucha sangre, el minotauro ya se había olvidado del chico el cual perseguía y se enfoco en la chica, unos segundos pasaron y la chica venció al minotauro para que al cabo de uno segundos el minotauro se convirtiera en un cristal

-Oye te encuentras bien? - le pregunto la chica al chico rubio que seguía en pose de combate

-Si no te preocupes haha me encuentro bien-

-Me alegro mi nombre es Aiz Wallenstain- se presentó Aiz mientras extendía la mano

Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Naruto mientras extendía su mano para saludar la

Ya fuera de lo que era una mazmorra Naruto estaba caminando por las calles de el pueblo en el que vivía

Naruto se dirigía a un edificio enorme y en la entrada se encontraba una de las encargadas de ese edificio

-Eina-san- dijo el rubio saludando a la ahora nombrada Eina

-Naruto-kun, AHHHHHHH pero que te paso? tu cabello está lleno de sangre

\- Puessss es una larga historia haha- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Vamos entra, me explicas adentro una ves que te hayas quitado la sangre de enzima

Una ves dentro del edificio Naruto comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a Eina

-Así que estas diciendo que como no sabes usar la espada decidiste que sería mejor idea usar tus puños? -

-Así es- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-A CASO ESTAS LOCO, COMO CREISTE QUE PODRIAS VENCER A UN MINOTAURO CON TUS PUÑOSS- gritaba Eina

\- Lo hubiera echo si no hubiera aparecido Aiz-san- dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la vista hacia otro lado

-Aun así, no debiste, ¿cómo se te ocurre ir al quinto piso eh?, es muy peligroso, tuviste mucha suerte de salir ileso, recuerda que eres un aventurero de nivel – mientras Eina seguía regañando lo Naruto no prestaba atención

-´´Eina-san si tan solo supieras que tengo una bestia en mi interior y sobreviví a la 4 guerra ninja no dirías eso´´ (suspirando)

-Naruto-kun me estas escuchando? - pregunto Eina con cara de enojada

-Si aja… ahora que recuerdo me gustaría que me dijeras todo lo que sabes de Aiza-san por favor-

\- ¿Ara ara, así que te enamoraste de Aiz Wallenstain eh?

No… no es eso es solo que me gustaría tener información de ella se ve que es fuerte- explica Naruto mientras se acomoda en el sillón

Veamos…. ella es parte de la familia de Loki en estos momentos es nivel 5, dicen que es la mejor espadachín en Orario, y los dioses ke otorgaron el titulo de la princesa de la espada

-así que la más fuerte eh? - dijo Naruto en voz baja

-bien gracias por la información Eina-san, bueno creo que es hora que me valla Hestia-chan debe de estar preocupada - dijo Naruto mientras enseñaba su sonrisa

-Espera Naruto-kun no piensas cambiar los cristales por dinero?

-OHH tienes razón lo había olvidado hahah, eso are-

Naruto se acercó a uno de los mostradores y deja caer 6 cristales pequeños de color morado casi negro

-Aquí tiene son 2,400 valis-

-Muchas gracias- Naruto comenzó a dirigirse a la salida hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta

-Eina-san gracias por la información nos vemos después- se despidió Naruto sin voltear para atrás y despedirse con la mano mientras caminaba

Pasado el tiempo Naruto entro a lo que parecía ser una iglesia abandonada la cual tenía la estructura muy dañada, abrió una de las puertas que se encontraba dentro del edificio abandonado y comenzó a bajar las escaleras

-Hestia-chan volví - dijo Naruto mientras entraba a lo que parecía ser una habitación

Ahhhhhh por fin llegaste Naruto-kun llegaste más temprano de lo que pensé- grito Hestia mientras se lanzaba al rubio y lo abrazaba

-Así es digamos que tuvo un pequeño percance hahah- reía Naruto

Ahhh ahora que lo recuerdo te prepare algo delicioso- dijo Hestia mientras apuntaba a un plato con unas patatas fritas

-Excelente se ve delicioso y tengo mucha hambre- dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la panza

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón hasta que se escuchó una voz que provenía del rubio

-Hestia-chan que tal va la búsqueda de un nuevo integrante para a familia

-Pues veras Naruto-kun al parecer nadie quiere unirse a mi familia, si te pones a pensarlo es lógico ya que soy una diosa desconocida- dijo Hestia un poco deprimida

-Pues ellos se lo pierden-

-Pero a decir verdad no me interesa, no me importaría que siguiéramos siendo solo nosotros 2- menciono mientras veía de reojo a Naruto con una sonrisa picara

-mmm dijiste algo Hestia-chan? - pregunto Naruto mientras comía su patata frita

-No no no no, no es nada- comenzó a negarlo repetidas veces

-Aunque sabes?, me molesta que tengas que hacer todo el trabajo tu solo lo siento-

-Ya te lo dije muchas veces no te preocupes por eso, además prefiero hacer lo solo, además tu también te estas esforzando verdad, e incluso trajiste comida-

-Aunque lo digas así es lo único que puedo hacer…. Desearía poder usar mis poderes, pero no se pueden usar en el mundo terrenal, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer un contrato con una diosa inútil como yo-

-vamos no seas tan dura con tigo misma, te estas esforzando eso es lo que importa- dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Hestia

Hestia se puso total mente roja al sentir la mano de Naruto en su cabello

-Naruto-kun… gracias, tengo tanta suerte de a ver te conocido- dijo mientras soltaba unas lagrimas y las limpiaba

-Bien creo que es momento de subir tus estadísticas para ser el mas fuerte de todo el mundo- dijo Hestia mientras se paraba sobre el sillón y levantaba su puño al aire

-Claro Hestia-chan. ´´aunque ya soy el más fuerte en todo el mundo haha´´

Naruto se encontraba acostado en la cama boca abajo y sin su playera y encima de el se encontraba la diosa Hestia que se pincho un dedo y dejo caer una gota de sangre de la punta de su dedo para dejar la caer sobre su espalda y sobre su espalda comenzaron a flotar palabras y y muchos números que se comenzaron a mover

Entonces apareció algo nuevo lo cual sorprendió a Hestia y este gesto no paso desapercibido por Naruto

-Ocurre algo Hestia-chan?

-Ehhh no no es nada- dijo mientras presionaba los hologramas que aparecieron sobre la espalda de Naruto

-Escucha bien Naruto-kun, como te decía necesitas prestar mas atención a todo lo que te rodea ya que puedes salir lastimado- le explicaba mientras sobre su espalda ponía una hoja y comenzó a hacer un cirulo en el centro

-Ya puedes pararte Naruto-kun ten-

-mmmm parece ser que mis estadísticas no cambiaran ya haha-

-Aun así nunca había conocido a alguien con estadísticas tan altas y aun asi parece que no puedes con un minotauro- le dijo a Naruto en un tono acusador

-No es eso es solo que mi estilo de batalla es cuerpo a cuerpo, no soy bueno con la espada y no uso la magia porque prefiero luchar cuerpo a cuerpo-

-Hestia-chan que es esto borroso que apareció en mi habilidad?

-Ahhh eso, no es nada es un simple error siguen en cero como siempre-

-Encerioooo, entonces dime que significa esto? - pregunto Naruto, señalando a donde antes estaban unas letras borrosas donde ahora clara mente decía **alma de deonio** (no se me ocurrió nada mejor haha)

-etto…. Co-como hiciste eso? - pregunto Hestia muy sorprendida

-de que hablas yo no hice nada, solo tome el papel y es todo, acaso tu sabia de mi habilidad? - pregunto Naruto un poco confundido, solo para ver que Hestia agachaba la cabeza mientras asentía

-entonces porque no me dijiste nada?-

-Es que a decir verdad no se a lo que se refiera o que es lo que haga-

-Quieres que te enseñe a lo que se refiere? - pregunto Naruto mientras que Hestia asentía con la cabeza que estaba un poco confundida

-Bien, Hestia-chan dame tu mano por favor-

Cuando Hestia tomo la mano de Naruto apareció junto con el en lo que parecía ser unas alcantarillas las cuales escurrían agua por todos lados y el suelo estaba cubierto de agua

-D-donde estamos? - pregunto Hestia sorprendida

-Estamos dentro de mi-

-A que te refieres dentro de ti? -

-Así como lo escuchaste estamos dentro de mi-

Después de terminar de hablar Naruto le explico un poco sobre su pasado solo la parte en que el kyubi fue sellado dentro de el cuando fue un bebe y sus padres se sacrificaron, cuando Naruto le conto esto Hestia derramo unas lágrimas para después entrar en shock

-Espera, espera, ¿espera dices que dentro de ti ahí un demonio zorro de 9 colas? -

-Así es y lo tienes frente tuyo-

Naruto y Hestia llegaron a lo que era un cuarto muy amplio en el cual se podía ver lo que era una enorme celda, en la cual dentro se encontraba un zorro naranja enorme de 9 colas el cual se encontraba dormido

-E-ES REALLLLL-

-Pues que creías? ¿acaso creías que estaba jugando? -

-SI CLARO PENSE QUE ESTABAS JUGANDO, REGRESAME, REGRESAME, AHORA- gritaba Hestia desesperada, mientras lo empezaba a golpear

-Ya voy, ya voy, auch, no me tienes que golpear-

Una vez más Naruto tomo la mano de Hestia y regresaron al cuarto en el que se encontraban, la pequeña diosa se tranquilizó y comenzó a bombardear a Naruto con un montón de preguntas, las cuales respondía sin revelar información de mas

Al día siguiente se podía ver que Naruto se encontraba dormido en el sillón, Naruto poco a poco fue despertando para sentir que alguien o algo estaba encima de él, después de unos segundos Naruto reacciono y se comenzó a mover sin despertar a la pequeña diosa

-Bien Hestia-chan, me tengo que ir- decía Naruto mientras se ponía una playera negra de manga larga dejando ver su collar que le dio tsunade y se cambiaba el pantalón por uno azul marino

Naruto se encontraba caminando por la ciudad mientras recordada lo sucedido en la mañana, Naruto se puso completamente rojo, al recordar como s e sentía tener los pechos de Hestia sobre el

-´´Idiota porque piensas en eso´´-

Ya una vez más tranquilo Naruto comenzó a caminar hasta sentir que alguien lo estaba observando, pero simple mente lo ignoro

-Oigaa disculpe-

-Disculpe se refiere a mí? - pregunto Naruto mientras se apuntaba a el mismo

-Así es, es que se le callo esto- dijo la chica mientras extendía la mano para dejar ver un cristal

-Que extraño, que acaso no los cambie todos ayer- dijo Naruto mientras susurraba

-Muchas gracias disculpe las molestias- dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía

-Disculpa tu eres un aventurero cierto? ¿Es muy temprano para ir a una mazmorra no lo cree? -

-A decir verdad, si haha, pero pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer haha

Después de unos segundos el estómago de Naruto comenzó a hacer ruidos y acto seguido la joven con quien se encontraba platicando le entrego su almuerzo, el cual Naruto rechazo ya que no podía quitarle el almuerzo a alguien mas

-No te preocupes comeré algo una vez el bar abra después de todo trabajo aquí- explico la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-Pero, aun así-

-Si deseas recompensar me lo ven a cenar aquí esta noche, promete me que vendrás ¿sí?

-De acuerdo estaré aquí esta noche-

-Bien está decidido te estaré esperando-

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo Naruto levantando su pulgar

Naruto se encontraba dentro de la mazmorra luchando, pero a comparación de la ultima vez este se encontraba peleando sin su arma

-Supongo que entre más derrote más dinero tendré, y así poder comprarme un arma que pueda usar- dijo Naruto mientras recogía todos los cristales

-mmmm parece ser que encontré un objeto-

De pronto de la pared aparecieron 5 criaturas que parecían ser lobos

-Bien supongo que lo are rápido…. Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu (Técnica del Vendaval) de la boca de Naruto salió una ráfaga de aire a precio que dio contras las criaturas las cuales fueron heridas de muerte provocando que estas desaparecieran y dejaran caer 5 criaturas

XxXxXxXxXxX

-Como supuse mis estadísticas ya están al máximo y ya no cambiara nada haha-

-no te des por vencido ya verás que tus estadísticas subirán no te deprimas-

-Hahaha no estoy deprimido, después de todo soy más fuerte de lo que crees ya que hace mucho que eh dominado el poder de mi amigo Kurama-

-hablas de ese zorro enorme de 9? - pregunto Hestia con un poco de terror

-Vamos puede ser que esa bola de pelos se vea peligrosa, pero no lo es Hahaha-

-ahora que lo recuerdo Hestia-chan tú conoces a Aiza Wallenstain? -

-Si la conozco por qué? -

-Es linda no lo crees? - le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara

-A MI QUE ME IMOPTA HMM- grito Hestia mientras tomaba un abrigo

-H-Hestia-chan a dónde vas? - pregunto Naruto

-VOY A UNA FIESTA DE EL TRABAJO ASI QUE SI QUIERES PUEDES IR A CENAR CON AIZA, PARA LO QUEE ME IMPORTA- grito Hestia mientras salía enojada

Lejos de donde estaba Naruto Hestia se encontraba frente a un pequeño lago

-P-parece que Hestia-chan no soporto una pequeña broma haha- dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba su mejilla

-Que se cree Naruto-kun al decirme eso? Idiota, ¿enserio a Naruto-kun le gusta Aiza?, ya me tiene a mí no sé qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Naruto-kun

Naruto en estos momentos se encontraba en el bar en el cual Naruto se topó a una de las chicas que trabajaba en el bar

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la barra del bar-

Ahhh tu eres el aventurero, viniste- se escuchó la voz de la chica con la que se encontró Naruto en la mañana

-Pues claro que vine, yo nunca rompo una promesa deberás-

-Disculpa no me presente en la mañana mi nombre es Syr Flover-

-Es un gusto Syr-chan, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-

-Así que tú eres amigo de Syr, eres muy lindo para ser un aventurero-

-Que puedo decir? ¿Estoy echo para el combate hahaha

-Toma, lo invita la casa-

-OHHHHHHH, genial, muchas gracias- frente a Naruto había un plato enorme de espagueti

Mientras tanto llego Syr y comenzó a hablar junto con Naruto que estaban riendo cuando de repente en la entrada una de las meseras anuncia que habían llegado unos clientes que tenían una reservación

Entonces por la entrada aparecieron lo que fueron 9 personas que por su apariencia también eran aventureros y uno de ellos era Aiza Wallenstain. Las 9 personas forman parte de la familia Loki, también conocida como los mata gigantes

Mientras que Naruto se encontraba viendo hacia donde estaba la familia Loki, entonces Syr le comenzó a explicar que la familia Loki era clientes frecuentes, mientras tanto en la mesa de la familia Loki se la estaban pasando genial risa, risa

-Bien Aiz cuéntales a todos lo que sucedió el otro día- dijo un chico que parecía tener orejas de lobo, tenía el pelo plateado opaco y tenía una clase de tatuaje en el ojo

-lo de otro día? -

-ese asunto, que dejamos escapar algunos minotauros-

Mientras ellos seguían conversando Naruto se levantó de donde estaba y pago por lo que consumió y empezó a caminar estaba pasando a un lado de la mesa de la familia Loki hasta que escucho que lo llamaban

Miren nada más que tenemos aquí es el idiota que no puede defenderse solo HAHAHAHA

Naruto simple mente lo ignoro ya que él sabía que ese tipo no sería rival para él, hasta que, aquel tipo le lanzo un tomate el cual Naruto atrapo sin la necesidad de ver lo

De Naruto comenzó a emanar una energía roja como la sangre, Naruto volteo ataras viendo directa mente a los ojos de aquel chico, los ojos de Naruto en este momento eran de un rojo carmesí con una pupila rasgada

 **-Cierra la boca saco de pulgas-** dijo Naruto con una voz distorsionada

Naruto comenzó a caminar a la salida para dirigirse con la diosa Hestia

Mientras tanto en la mesa de la familia Loki todos se comenzaron a burlar de aquel tipo que causo alboroto

-Te lo mereces Bete, te dije que cerraras la boca- dijo una chica de pelo verde

-Además el no es tan débil- dijo Aiz

-A que te refieres- pregunto la diosa Loki-

-Pues vera Loki -sama el chico a quien Bete llamo idiota que no sabe defenderse estaba peleando a puño limpio contra él, aun si yo no hubiese llegado Naruto pudo a ver lo derrotado fácil mente

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que les estaba diciendo Aiz

De regreso a lo que es la iglesia Naruto entro a la habitación en la que dormía Hestia y el y vio a Hestia quien estaba dormida sentada en el sillón Naruto sonrió y la cargo tipo nupcial y la a cómodo en la cama, una vez la dejo Hestia no lo soltaba del cuello así que Naruto decidió acostarse en la cama con ella ya que no quería despertarla

-Descansa Hestia-chan- dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hestia


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas a todos les informo que lo más seguro es que tarde un poco mas en poder actualizar ya que me encuentro en fechas de exámenes así que lo siento haha,

Una cosa más después de esta historia me gustaría hacer otro crossover si tienen alguna idea díganme, hasta la próxima

Hestia comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue que aun lado de ella se encontraba Naruto, quien aun se encontraba dormido, Hestia al darse cuenta que había dormido junto a Naruto se puso totalmente roja y se levanto de golpe para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha

Naruto comenzó a despertar y una vez despertó se cambió por las ropas que usa cuando va a las mazmorras, antes de poder salir Hestia iba saliendo de la mucha y vio que Naruto se estaba por marchar así que lo detuvo para decirlo algo

-Escucha Naruto-kun me iré por un par de días a una fiesta en donde asistirán muchas de los dioses así que por favor mientras no estoy trata de no esforzarte mucho, no quiero que te lastimes-

-No te preocupes Hestia-chan tendré mucho cuidado- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Hestia para darle un beso en la frente y salir corriendo del lugar

Hestia en estos momentos se encontraba total mente toja mientras sus ojos se volvían espirales, estaba en completo shock asta que por fin al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la normalidad, una vez ya cuerda se toco la frente recordando ese beso y se puso roja, estaba feliz de haber recibido tal afecto por el rubio

En estos momentos Naruto se dirige hacia lo que es la mazmorra para conseguir mas cristales y a su vez mas dinero

Muy lejos de donde se encontraba Naruto, en otra ciudad, se podía divisar una estructura de un elefante de brazos cruzados

-Gracias a todos por venir, yo soy Ganesha, me alegra que tantos compañeros hayan podido venir esta noche- agradeció un hombre el cual tenía una máscara de elefante

En aquel lugar se encontraban muchas personas las cuales parecían divertirse

De pronto bajando las escaleras se encontraba una bella mujer de pelo largo y con un maravilloso cuerpo, vestía un lindo vestido blanco el cual dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos, ella es la diosa Freya

En una de las mesas de comida se podía ver a una pequeña mujer que estaba guardando toda la comida que podía en una canasta que traía consigo

-Buenas noches Hestia me alegra verte aquí-

-F-Freya-

-Te -interrumpo? -

-Sabes no me agrada tratar contigo- dijo Hestia mientras inflaba los cachetes

-Haha eso es lo que me agrada de ti Hestia, eres directa- dijo mientras sonreía

-A decir verdad, prefiero hablar contigo que con muchas-

-HOLA FREYAA… y renacuajo- se escuchó un grito de una mujer que venia corriendo por las escaleras

-Hola Loki- saludo Frey

-Que estas haciendo aquí Loki? - pregunto Hestia

-Que acaso no puedo venir sin una razón? - respondió Loki

-Ehhh…. como sea, a decir verdad, eres muy oportunista Loki, quería preguntarte algo

-Ohh así que el renacuajo me quería preguntar algo ehhh, que podría ser? - pregunto Loki con su clásico tono de voz

-¿La princesa de la espada de tu familia Wallen como se llame, está saliendo con alguien? - pregunto Hestia mientras desviaba la mirada

De pronto el ambiente entre esas 2 comenzó a cambiar a uno muy pesado

-Idiota, Aiz es mi favorita, si alguien fuera tras ella lo despedazaría- dijo Loki con cara de loca

-Tchh-

Ambas chicas se encontraban empujándose con sus cabezas, mientras que Freya las veía con una sonrisa

-Parece ser que se llevan muy bien- dijo Freya

-CLARO QUE NOOO- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-A por cierto Loki puede que sea un poco tarde, pero te ves muy diferente hoy- mientras Freya dijo eso Loki dejo de pelear con Hestia para que esta se fuera de encuentro contra el suelo

-Hacia mucho que no te veo con un vestido-

-Si bueno me entere que en un renacuajo vendría a la fiesta, así que vine a reírme de la diosa pobretona que no puede comprarse un vestido-

-¿Que gracioso, te vienes a reír de mi cuando todos se burlan de ti? Y todo por venir a enseñar ese triste pecho plano- dijo Hestia con una sonrisa malvada

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Naruto se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras de un edificio, una ves llego a uno de los pisos Naruto pudo ver que dentro se encontraban muchas personas que traían consigo lo que parecía ser sus mejores armaduras y armas

Una vez que Naruto llego a la parte mas alta pudo escuchar que unos tipos hablaban sobre el Mhonsterphilia, Naruto se preguntaba de que trataba eso del Mhonsterphilia, pero decidió dejarlo para después

En la fiesta en la cual Hestia y los demás dioses se encontraban, Hestia y Loki se encontraban nuevamente peleando, pero a diferencia de la última vez alrededor de las 2 diosas se encontraba mucha gente que se encontraban apostado, a quien ganaría o quien causaría un accidente

-Esta vez te dejare ir, no creas que tendrás la misma suerte- dijo Loki mientras salía caminando enojada

\- La próxima vez? La próxima vez no te dejes ver que esa tabla de planchar da pena- contesto Hestia mientras se sobaba sus mejillas las cuales estaban muy hinchadas

Una vez que todo el alboroto termino detrás de Hestia se encontraba Freya y otra mujer, traía un vestido rojo hasta los tobillos, tenia el pelo corto y lo que parecía se un parche en el ojo

-Otra vez peleando? ¿Es que acaso nunca cambias Hestia? -

-Ahhhhhh Hefesto-san, que bueno que viniste, necesitaba hablar contigo - dijo Hestia emocionada mientras se ponía de pie

-Ehhh, conmigo? - pregunto Hefesto mientras se señalaba

-Solo para que lo sepas no te daré nada de dinero entendido-

-¿Que grosera no necesito dinero, acaso crees que te estuve buscado solo para que me prestes dinero?

Mientras las 2 diosas estaba hablando un tipo de traje se acerca a Freya l cual las interrumpe diciendo que tiene asuntos importantes que atender

-Bien como sea que es lo que necesitas, dependiendo de lo que me pidas ya no te volver a hablar

-Bien veras- una vez comenzó a hablar Hestia se inclinó frente a Hefesto

-Quería pedirte por favor que hicieras un arma para Naruto-kun- pidió la diosa

XxXxXxXxX

Ya era tarde la luz del sol había desaparecido para dar lugar a la luz de la luna, era una hermosa noche, Naruto caminaba por las calles de la ciudad actual mente se dirigía a su hogar para descansar después de un largo día

XxXxXxXxX

Ahora Hestia se encontraba de rodillas frente aun escritorio en el cual se encontraba Hefesto sentada, actual mente se encontraba en lo que seria su oficina se podía ver una oficina amplia con estantes repletos de libros y en una de las paredes se encontraban colgadas unas herramientas

-Vamos párate que tengo cosas que hacer- hablo Hefesto mientras observaba a Hestia -me estas distrayendo

-Por favor Hefesto haz un arma para Naruto-kun, el a echo demasiado por mi cuando no tenia por que hacerlo, se suponía que yo debía ser quien le ayudara, pero no soy capaz por favor deseo agradecer le por todo lo que a echo, me gustaría poder darle algo que le ayude en sus peleas no me gustaría que un día llegue lastimado de gravedad o, pero un… por eso te lo ruego-

-Bien lo are le fabricare un arma, por el bien de tu hijo- dijo Hefesto que se encontraba recargada en el escritorio viendo a Hestia

Cuando Hestia escucho que Hefesto le aria un arma le agradeció mientras se paraba de golpe, estaba apunto de caerse cuando Hefesto la sostuvo

-Que quede claro no será gratis lo tendrás que pagar, aunque te tome siglos-

-Si me quedo claro- dijo Hestia mientras abrazaba a Hefesto

Hefesto se separó de Hestia para diríjase hacia donde se encontraban unas herramientas y le preguntaba a Hestia que clase de arma usaba su hijo

-Pues actual mente usa una espada, pero dice que la espada no se acopla a su estilo de batalla, dice que a el le gusta pelear mano a mano, así que estaba pensando en unos guantes o algo por el estilo- dijo Hestia -Espera un momento ¿lo aras tu personalmente? – pregunto la pequeña diosa

-Pues claro que lo are no puedo meter a mi familia en un asunto privado- explicaba Hefesto

Hefesto se acercó a lo que parecía un librero común y corriente, pero una vez que movió uno de los libros el librero se comenzó a mover revelando una sala secreta para forjar armas y muchos más artefactos que servían para hacer armaduras ya fueran de metal o de cuero

-Pero para que lo sepas tú también me ayudaras serás mi asistente-

-Cuenta conmigo- dijo Hestia mientras se ponía firme y colocaba su mano en su frente como un soldado

Al día siguiente en la ciudad de Orario se podía ver a el rubio caminando por la ciudad con una sonrisa mientras mantenía sus manos en sus bolsas de los pantalones

-´´Hestia-chan dijo que tardarí días, lo mas seguro es que ya venga de regreso´´- pensó el rubio

De pronto se escucho una voz de una chica, esa chica trabajaba en el mismo bar de que Syr

-Disculpa pelo rubio-sama- grito la chica

Naruto al escuchar eso fijo su vista para poder ver a una hermosa chica de pelo corto marrón con orejas de gato y cola, traía puesto el mismo uniforme que Syr así que supuso que era una de las empleadas de donde trabajaba Syr

-Sí? ¿Que necesitas? – pregunto amablemente el rubio

-Disculpe por las molestias, pero podría entregarle esta cartera a Syr, es muy descuidada y se le olvido

\- ¿Bien, pero a donde debería llevarse lo? – pregunto el rubio

Y antes de que la chica de orejas de gato pudiera contestar de el bar salió una mujer alta con orejas picudas con el mismo uniforme, de cabello corto color verde clarito

-Beras Syr pidió permiso para asistir al Mhonsterphilia y se le olvido su cartera y te queríamos pedir de favor que si se la podrías llevar- explicaba la peli verde

\- Claro dejen me lo a mi- dijo el rubio -pero antes que nada que es el Mhonsterphilia? Como sabrán no llevo mucho tiempo en la ciudad

-el Mhonsterphilia es un enorme festival anual celebrado por la familia Ganesha, usan el coliseo todos los días y doman a las bestias, esas bestias las capturaron de lo las mazmorras y lo hacen para divertir a la multitud- explicaron las 2 chicas

-De acuerdo se la entregare no se preocupen- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la cartera y se disponía a ir se

XxXxXxXxX

La nueva arma de Naruto por fin estaba lista, los guantes que le hizo Hefesto, los guantes son de cuero de color blanco y en la zona de la mano de la parte de arriba desde la muñeca hasta un poco antes de los nudillos y una placa en la primera parte de cada hueso, para que así cuando diera un golpe el impacto fuese con esa placa de metal, esos guantes tenían una habilidad y eran que al momento de golpear estos provocaran mucho daño, Hestia le agradeció a Hefesto para luego tener amarado un trapo en su espalda en donde estaban los guantes para que así no se perdieran, una vez que Hestia estuvo lista se dirigió hacia Orario para entregarle los guantes a Naruto

Hasta aquí este capitulo espero y les haya gustad si tienen ideas las cuales creen que serian interesantes para la historia por favor digan me lo en un review, espero y no haya errores y si los ahí pues lo siento haha


	3. INFO

A continuación, describiré y hablaré sobre algunas cosas de Naruto que nunca dije, hace unos días me puse a leer esta historia ya que por pura casualidad me topé con ella y esta historia me gustaría continuarla así que aquí estoy, me puse a leer los capítulos y me di cuenta que no expliqué varias cosas así que aquí los pondré algunas cosas sobre este Naruto y en el capítulo siguiente mostraré lo que ocurrió con Naruto y su mundo y el cómo llegó a este

Naruto Uzumaki,

(APARIENCIA)

Adolescente de 18 años con el cabello rubio y unos cuentos mechones negros, su cabello se encuentra atado en una cola de caballo a la altura de los hombros( su cabello es igual de erizado que el de Jiraiya) sus ojos donde un azul muy intenso, en la cabeza del rubio se podían ver 2 orejas anaranjadas de zorro y un a cola de zorro también ( Decidí ponerlo de este modo ya que quería que fuera un Naruto diferente y ya que es un mundo en el que algunos humanos tienen ciertas características de animales decidí hacer lo mismo con Naruto)

(ALTURA)

Mide aproximada mente 1.82

(COMPLEXIÓN)

Se encuentra en buena forma con los músculos bien desarrollados al grado de ser muy notorios,

(HABILIDADES)

Naruto puede usar el elemento

Suiton

Raiton

Por lo tanto puede hacer muchos tipos de jutsus de dichos elementos

Modo ermitaño

Modo Kurama


End file.
